ONE SHOTS - KUROKAGA - YAOI
by klainerwinchester
Summary: ONE SHOTS de Kurokaga (Kuroko Kagami) LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. LA PORTADA NO ME PERTENECE, FUE COGIDA EN GOOGLE.
1. Fue sin querer

**FUE SIN QUERER**

‒¡Buen partido! ‒ animó la entrenadora, el pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, estaba empapado de sudor, sin duda, este había sido uno de sus partidos más duros.

‒Buen jugado, Kagami-kun ‒ el chico pálido de pelo azul se acercó a él animándole.

‒Buenos pases Kuroko-kun ‒ el peliazul le sonrió, y a Kagami se le revolvió el estómago. Será del partido, pensó.

Sus compañeros ya se habían duchado y habían salido, los únicos que faltaban eran el pelinegro y peliazul.

Se habían duchado y cambiado, Kuroko se estaba limpiando los pies mientras Kagami estaba revisando que había guardado todo mientras se secaba algo el pelo con la toalla.

El chico pálido se levantó, con tanta mala suerte de tropezar con su propia toalla.

‒Oh...

Kagami se dio cuenta de que se estaba cayendo y lo intentó coger, pero también perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, con el cuerpo del otro chico encima suyo. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

‒Lo siento ‒ se disculpó Kuroko ‒ Fue sin querer.

‒No pasa nada ‒ le dijo el pelirrojo.

Sentía que todo su cuerpo quemaba y ardía en llamas en el contacto con la piel del peliazul, no lo entendía, ¿que pasaba? Cuando tocaba a sus compañeros no tenía esa misma sensación que estaba sintiendo ahora con él.

‒¿Quieres...? Es decir... Te invito a un batido de vainilla luego, si quieres, vamos... ‒ Kagami se tropezaba con sus propias palabras, no sabía lo que le pasaba.

‒Eso sería muy dulce ‒ responde Kuroko, el pelirrojo le mira a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan profundos que tenían esa mirada característica. Recordó el momento cuando encontró al perro que tenía sus mismas fracciones, y aunque le daba pánico estar al lado de esa pulga con patas, poco a poco le iba gustando cada día.

Kagami se da cuenta de que los ojos del otro chico se están haciendo más grandes, y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que el rostro del pálido se está acercando hacia el suyo peligrosamente.

Kuroko lo besa y cierra los ojos en el acto, mientras que el pelirrojo los mantiene abiertos, demasiado abrumado para pensar en ese momento. ¿Qué había pasado?

Nota como la lengua del pálido se mete en su boca mientras mueve lentamente sus labios, y no se lo piensa un segundo antes de agarrarle por la nuca y corresponder bruscamente a ese beso.

Ninguno de los dos tiene intención de parar, simplemente quieren disfrutar del sabor de los labios de la otra persona.

Kuroko se separó, Kagami adelanta la cabeza buscando otro beso más, fastidiado porque se ha terminado. Abren los ojos y se miran.

‒Tenía que agradecerte el batido de alguna manera.

‒Entonces te invitaré a muchos batidos ‒ dice Kagami mientras vuelve a besar al peliazul.


	2. By now

**(Perdón por no haber actualizado, normalmente uso más mi cuenta de Wattpad (si tenéis y queréis leer más historias klainerulestheworld ) y no fue hasta hace poco que me acordé para acualizar)**

 **LA IDEA DE EL ONE-SHOT FUE GRACIAS UN VÍDEO, OS INVITO A SEGUIR MÁS VÍDEOS DE ESTA CUENTA, YA QUE HACE UNOS VÍDEOS INCREÍBLES. ACABO DE DESCUBRIRLA HOY Y YA ME HE VISTO UNOS CUANTOS. Y ESTE ME HA INSPIRADO PARA CREAR UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE ONE-SHOT. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. EL VÍDEO LE PERTENECE A OhBirds. Se llama BY NOW igual que el título de este O-S  
**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Kagami y Kuroko siguieron jugando juntos en la universidad, su amistad creció tanto que ambos compartían piso en la residencia de estudiantes. Ambos están enamorados de el otro, pero ninguno de los dos lo saben. Por eso crearon cierta distancia entre ellos y Kagami no puede vivir más con ese sentimiento no correspondido (por lo que él piensa), a si que le informó a Kuroko que iba a cambiarse de habitación.

 **BY NOW**

Kuroko estaba tumbado en su cama, con la mirada fija a una grieta de su pared, a la que miraba todas las noches suspirando por el pelirrojo. Habían pasado años, y sus sentimientos hacia el otro chico no habían cambiado, si no, que habían aumentado. Hubo miles y miles de momentos en el que el peliceleste se quería declarar, decirle todo lo que sentía, que lo quería, ¡que incluso lo amaba! Pero era imposible, ¿cómo iba a decirle eso a Kagami? Era una completa locura, lo único que iba a conseguir era el corazón roto, aún más...

Hacía una semana el pelirrojo le había comunicado que quería cambiarse de habitación, no le explicó por qué, simplemente lo soltó y se tumbó en su respectiva cama dándole la espalda e ignorándolo. Kagami no vió como una parte de su corazón se rompió, y miles de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, como su respiración se iba cortando, costándole respirar, solo escuchó unas rápidas pisadas y un portazo, señal de que Kuroko había salido de la habitación corriendo.

Escuchó unos débiles golpes a la puerta, y ésta se abrió un poco.

‒Kuroko, ¿cómo estás? ¿Puedo pasar? ‒ la voz de Kagami se escuchó en la habitación, Kuroko cerró los ojos sin querer escuchar su voz, se hacía duro la impotencia que sentía. Luchó contra las lágrimas. Obviamente, después de lo ocurrido hacía una semana, los dos se dejaron de hablar, y el peliceleste estaba muy deprimido. La tensión era tan fuerte entre ellos dos que el otro chico estaba fuera todo el día, sólo se veían en clases, entrenamientos y cuando dormían, y aunque el pelirrojo procuraba llegar tarde, esperando que su compañero estuviera dormido, pero la verdad es que Kuroko no era capaz de conciliar el sueño si no sabía que el otro estaba en la habitación con él, si no, no se sentía seguro.

Kagami al no recibir ninguna respuesta entró con un suspiro. ‒ Solo vine a coger mis cosas y supongo que luego me iré.

Kuroko abrió los ojos, mirando a la misma grieta que guardaba todos sus sentimientos, era una referencia a su corazón roto. Escuchaba cómo la ropa era sacada de las perchas y cajones, como cerraba maletas, como sacaba las sábanas de la cama y las doblaba. Una vez terminado, puso sus maletas en la puerta y se acercó al peliceleste. Éste, al notarlo, bajó sus ojos mirando las sábanas de su propia cama.

‒Si pudiera decir lo que tu quieres que diga, te susurraría al oído que es solo temporal ‒ escuchó por parte del pelirrojo. Kuroko frunció el ceño, ¿que significaba eso? ‒ Dejaré la escuela en unos meses y volveré a América con mi padre.

Hubo silencio, solo silencio.

‒La verdad es que no tengo nada que perder ahora... ‒ oyó a Kagami suspirar ‒ Pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo, y es hora de que me sincere, para que por fín podamos fingir que dormimos cada noche ‒ Kuroko abrió mucho los ojos, ¿sentir lo mismo que él? ‒ Deberías de conocerme ahora mismo... Deberías de conocerme mejor que nadie.

El peliceleste no se movía, ¿a que se refería Kagami diciendo eso?

‒Me gustas, Kuroko ‒ el mencionado abrió tanto los ojos que creía que se le iban a salir, notó como su respiración se cortó inmediatamente, ¿que? ‒ Siempre me has llamado la atención, y jugar contigo todos estos años ha creado algo en mí... En nosotros. Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero... ¿Qué más puedo perder ahora mismo? No tengo nada. Estar cerca de tí era tan doloroso que no lo puedo soportar más, y no puedo soportar que me odies por estar enamorado de tí. Simplemente no puedo... Espero que lo entiendas, en algún modo... Tranquilo, me alejaré de tí, y en unos par de meses no vas a tener que preocuparte más, ya que me iré lejos y no volveré, le pediré a mi padre mañana que me busque una escuela cerca que tenga baloncesto como actividad. No podré estar contigo, pero seguir jugando, al menos, me recordará a tí.

Y sin decir nada más, se dió media vuelta cogiendo sus maletas. Kuroko estaba estático, Kagami se le acababa de declarar, le acababa de decir que está enamorado de él, desde hacía tiempo.

El peliceleste se sintió culpable y se torturó a él mismo, ¿por qué no fue un poco valiente y no le dijo las cosas claras desde el primer momento? Así no estaría pasando esto.

Espera...

Kuroko se levantó de la cama, el pelirrojo estaba abriendo la puerta con sus maletas y bolsas.

‒Kagami-kun... ‒ susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara. El mencionado se quedó quieto y bajó la cabeza, como con miedo.

El chico se levantó de la cama, caminando lentamente hacia el otro, le cogió del brazo. Kagami dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se giró enfrentándose a Kuroko, quien, sin pensarlo, se lanzó a su cuello con un fuerte abrazo.

El pelirrojo abrazó al otro chico con fuerza, a ambos le venía el olor que tanto echaban de menos del otro, esos olores tan característicos que tienen cada persona.

‒Te amo, Kagami-kun ‒ soltó de golpe Kuroko, y notó como el otro chico dejaba de respirar por un segundo ‒ Por favor, no me dejes ‒ añadió mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

‒¿En-en serio? ‒ Kagami separó su cuerpo, mirando al peliceleste a los ojos, aún sin creerselo. El chico le asintió con una sonrisa, mientras una lágrima salvaje caía.

El pelirrojo acercó su cuerpo al del otro, apoyando sus frentes y limpiando esa lágrima, Kagami no podía describir la felicidad que imbadía ahora mismo su cuerpo, con ese miedo de que fuera solo su imaginación o un sueño, del que se iba a despertar y darse cuenta de que era eso, solo un sueño. Pero no, era real, era todo real. Amaba a Kuroko, y Kuroko lo amaba.

Con impaciencia juntó sus labios con los del peliceleste, que sonrió en medio del beso y empezó a corresponderlo. Sus labios se movían rápidamente, con necesidad. Kagami no soltaba la cara de Kuroko, y el otro le agarraba fuertemente los brazos, no se querían separar, pero sentían la necesidad de respirar, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo.

‒No me vas a perder ‒ le dijo el pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con el pie. Kuroko lo miró aguantando sus lágrimas.

Al final, todo salió a pedir de boca. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?

Si llegasteis hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Si conocéis la canción o os fijáis por las letras del vídeo o de la propia canción, los primeros diálogos son frases de la canción, intenté que cuadraran un poco, a si que no sé si quedó algo raro.

Si os gustó, podéis aconsejarme alguna canción que os haya motivado o emocionado, y la escucharé a ver si encuentro algún sentido para hacer otro one-shot, y, por supuesto, iría dedicado a la persona (o personas) que dijo/dijeron esa canción.

Muchas gracias chiquis


	3. Just a Kiss

_LADY ANTEBELLUM - JUST A KISS_

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Kuroko y Kagami se juntan en la casa del pelirrojo, ya que la abuela y los padres del peliceleste se había ido a visitar a sus tíos, pero por la escuela y el baloncesto, Kuroko tenía que quedarse. Fue entonces cuando Kagami le ofreció quedarse con él esos tres días que su familia estaba fuera de casa, para que no se sintiera solo, auqnue al pelirrojo le costó acceder que Nigou se quedara con ambos.

 **JUST A KISS**

Este era el último día que los dos chicos lo pasaban juntos, mañana sería Domingo y los padres y abuela de Kuroko volvían a casa. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de la terraza, admirando las estrellas.

El peliceleste lo miró, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y éste no podía reprimir los sentimientos que sentía por el pelirrojo, eran tan fuertes que sentía que no podía respirar cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Se sentía muy bien en este momento, observando la sonrisa de Kagami hacia el cielo estrellado.

Kagami nunca se había abierto a nadie tanto como estos días con Kuroko, ni siquiera con su hermano, sentía una conexión especial con él, y en cada partido, cada vez que ganaban, el pelirrojo lo abrazaba, sin querer soltarlo. Kagami miró al otro chico, y se dió cuenta que estaba siendo observado por éste.

Estaban tan cerca uno de el otro...

No tenían porque correr, podían tomárselo con calma...

Kagami se acercó lentamente a los labios de Kuroko, quien lo recibió gustamente, solo un roce hizo falta para que ambos sintieran mariposas y fuegos artificiales en sus estómagos.

Kuroko sabía que si tan solo el pelirrojo le daba un poco de tiempo, haría que se hicieran más cercanos y se enamorarían, lo que ambos llevaban esperando durante tiempo.

Nunca se había sentido tan real...

Nunca se habían sentido tan bien...

Ninguno de los dos se quería separar de el otro, ninguno quería acostarse para dar la llegada de un nuevo mañana, pero ambos sabían que era tarde y que soñarían con el otro.

 _Como véis, éste es otro O-S con otra canción, estuve escuchando varias que tenía guardadas y ésta me ha inspirado para hacer algo. Sé que es cortito, pero he escrito a medida de la letra de la canción, lo que pasa, es lo que (prácticamente) dice la canción (no toda, obviamente, pero si la mayoría)_

 _Espero que os haya gustado_


	4. At The Beginning

**AT THE BEGINNING**

Kuroko caminaba hacia la escuela, miró al pelirrojo delante suya y recordó como empezó todo, simplemente eran unos extraños en la nueva universidad, con algo en común, el baloncesto. El peliceleste se había fijado en esa luz, había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, y así fue... Era un jugador espléndido, y junto a él, pudieron derrotar a toda la Generación de los Milagros. Ninguno imaginaba que eso pasaría, como que tampoco Kuroko imaginaba que iba a acabar sintiendo algo por su compañero. El peliceleste le estaba siguiendo tal como lo había hecho ese día, el día que se habían conocido.

Kagami, por su parte, nunca pensó que conocería a alguien como su sombra, alguien que le quitara el aliento y le sorprendiera todos los días. Incluso, cuando el grupo perdía las esperanzas en un partido, ahí estaba él para animarlos y que siguieran luchando por su sueño.

Solo eran extraños jugando al baloncesto, sin imaginarse lo que terminarían logrando. Ser los mejores de Japón, y encontrar al amor de sus vidas.

‒Kuroko-kun, apúrate, llegaremos tarde ‒ Kagami le dijo mirando por encima de su hombro a su sombra.

‒S-sí... ‒ el peliceleste salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó hacia el pelirrojo, agarrando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Kagami le sonrió mientras retomaban el camino.

Siempre se imaginaron que alguien estaría esperándolos, una luz para la sombra, y una sombra para su luz... Llevaban tanto tiempo esperando que nadie los separaría.

Una vez que finalizaron las clases y el entrenamiento, los dos chicos se fueron a casa del pelirrojo, ya que Kuroko pasaría el fin de semana en su casa.

‒Puedes ir a dejar las cosas a la habitación, yo prepararé la cena ‒ habló Kagami.

‒Vale, dejaré todo rápido y te vendré a ayudar.

‒Estoy bien con tal de que me quites a esta pulga de la cocina ‒ el pelirrojo estaba quieto mirando como Nigou estaba tumbado en el suelo de la cocina, y no tenía la intención de moverse. Kuroko tuvo que ir y cargar con el perrito en sus brazos medio dormido. Kagami dejó un espacio entre Nigou y él, aunque ayer se hubiese quedado en el piso de éste, aún no se acostumbraba y le seguía dando miedo.

‒Tendrás que empezar a estar más cerca de Nigou, es un perro adorable, no te hará nada ‒ dijo el peliceleste acercando al animal hacia la cara del otro.

‒¡Nyaaa! ¡Quítame ese saco de pulgas!

Estuvieron corriendo por todo el piso de Kagami, el pelirrojo escapando de Kuroko que tenía al perro en sus brazos.

‒¡Te mataré cuando lo sueltes!

‒Es adorable, Kagami-kun, vamos, acariciale ‒ dijo Kuroko con su típica cara de póker.

‒Kuroko, no, aún no estoy preparado ‒ dijo el pelirrojo mientras se subía a la alacena de un salto.

El peliceleste lo miró durante unos segundos antes de soltar al animal de sus brazos ‒ De acuerdo, luego lo seguiré intentando.

Kagami bajó de la encimera mirando como Kuroko se alejaba a la habitación, mientras que Nigou iba ladrando detrás suya.

Y es que a pesar de momentos como éstes, no Kagami no podía odiar a su sombra.

Ya que ellos estuvieron juntos desde el principio.


	5. War

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Kagami ha estado enamorado de Kuroko desde que lo vió por primera vez, pero éste está en una relación con Momoi, por lo cual la luz está celoso y luchará por su amor.

 **WAR**

‒Buen partido, Kagami-kun ‒ el peliceleste se acercó al chico, chocando sus puños. Kagami le miró, no tenía su típica cara seria de siempre, si no, estaba sonriendo, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo.

‒¡Tetsu-kun! ‒ una voz les hizo separarse, un cabello rosa se lanzó al peliceleste, tirándolo al suelo ‒ ¡Has estado increíble!

‒Momoi-chan, no puedo respirar ‒ y ahí estaba, otra vez con su cara neutra, intentando sacarse a la chica de encima suya.

Kagami simplemente los miró, los ojos de la pelirosa estaban brillando mientras le abrazaba una y otra vez, y le dolía. ¿Por qué no podía hacer él lo mismo con el peliceleste?

Dejó de mirarlos y se fue al vestuario una vez que la pelirosa empezaba a besar a Kuroko.

El pelirrojo intentó borrar todos sus sentimientos en la ducha, pero, ¿como iba a ser capaz de desenamorarse de una persona en un segundo? No podría hacerlo ni en años... El peliceleste para él lo era todo, no podía describir lo que sentía cuando jugaban juntos, su increíble coordinación... No podía explicar lo que sentía cada vez que le miraba, cada vez que Kuroko le pillaba mirándolo y él se moría de la vergüenza... Tampoco cómo había empezado todo, simplemente, un día sin más, lo reconoció para él una vez que se dió cuenta de que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora cada vez que estaban juntos.

‒Kagami-kun ‒ una voz sonó detrás suya, por el espejo de la taquilla vió que era el peliceleste.

‒¡Nyaaa! ¡Kuroko! ¡Cuantas veces te dije que no me asustes de esta manera!

‒Lo siento. Sólo quería preguntar si Kagami-kun vendría conmigo al Maji Burger.

‒Oh... Yo... Pues... ‒ ¿vendría conmigo? Es decir, ellos dos solos, sin la pelirosa.

‒Por favor, me apetece muco una malteada del Maji.

‒Eh... Hai ‒ asintió el pelirrojo. Kuroko le sonrió levemente mientras iba a cambiarse.

Kagami terminó de prepararse y esperó al peliceleste, fueron en silencio todo el camino, el alto algunas veces miraba al otro de reojo. El pelirrojo cogió ventiún hamburguesas, veinte para él, obviamente, y la otra para Kuroko con su malteada de vainilla.

‒¿Hay algo que a Kagami-kun le moleste? ‒ preguntó el peliceleste una vez sentados.

‒¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

‒Kagami-kun parece que se guarda algo para él mismo, y no es justo.

El pelirrojo tragó el trozo de hamburguesa que tenía en la boca y respiró unas cuantas veces. Era ahora o nunca.

‒La verdad es que sí... Ya que... Nunca te lo he dicho pero... Me gustas, Kuroko ‒ Kagami miró al otro chico, pero su cara seguía igual, no parecía que tuviera ninguna reacción mala ni buena, y eso asustaba aún más al otro ‒ No sé como explicarlo, pero lo siento... Siento que me gustas, y mucho... Y... No me gusta Momoi... No, sin duda no dejaré que tome mi puesto ‒ el pelirrojo dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, no, no renunciaría a su amor ‒ ¿A caso ella te conoce como te conozco yo? ¿A caso ella te quiere como yo te quiero a tí? ¿Cómo puede competirme? Esto es más que un juego. Siento que es una batalla, Momoi contra Kagami, y ninguno de los dos se echa atrás. Pero te mostraré que la victoria es mía. Por que ella no te quiere soltar, pero yo no te pienso dejar. Y me estoy cansando de esta batalla... Tienes una oportunidad para parar la guerra, que ya ha ido demasiado lejos...

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, solo se miraban.

‒De acuerdo.

‒¿Huh?

‒Dejaré a Momoi-chan por Kagami-kun.

‒¡¿HUH?! ‒ El pelirrojo estaba completamente en shock, ¿iba a dejar a la pelirosa por él? Kuroko se inclinó en la mesa cogiendo la mano de Kagami entre las suyas, acariciándola suavemente.

‒La verdad es que me gusta Kagami-kun mucho ‒ dijo con un leve sonrojo. Kagami sonrió.

Había ganado la batalla.

Había ganado su amor.


End file.
